


Talk Corner Behind the Scenes: Johnny and Tyki get to know each other.

by KaeltheFowl



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Other, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeltheFowl/pseuds/KaeltheFowl
Summary: A behind the scenes look at the making of Volume 24's Talk Corner. Please keep in mind this is my own imagination and a what-if Johnny and Tyki talked to each other a little more. There is a Before (Tyki) and After (Johnny) the Talk Corner.





	1. Tyki causes an accident.

Tyki didn't really care about the papers he was handed and told to read over before the Talk Corner. In fact, he just wanted the Talk Corner to be over with. It always had a habit of getting him made fun of or putting him at the butt of jokes. He wished he could get out of it, but the other option.... thinking about it hurt too much. Wisely was going to be with him as the only other Noah the rest were considered on the Order's side. He'd already met the young boy and the swordsmen, but the third person was someone Tyki had yet to meet really. 

Oh. Tyki remembered him all right, a mere human getting The Earl himself to answer such an important question that not even the Noah dared to ask. Now, that Tyki thought about that certain ,well awkward time, he had to hand it to little guy. He had guts. Speaking of the gutsy little thing, Tyki had practically barreled into him too preoccupied in his thoughts to look properly at anything below eye level. The bump to his chest was hardly felt, but even Skin would have taken notice to the resounded thump and sharp exhale that followed after. Looking down Tyki wracked his brain to find the best was to apologize or at the least get them up and not sprawled out on floor looking as if they were about to cry......

 

TO BE CONTINUED....


	2. Tyki makes things worse, but Johnny forgives. Kanda never forgets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Tyki can fuck up something. He will. Good for him Johnny has the soul of a saint and the self-perseverance of a balloon surrounded by cacti. If any, it is fleeting. Too bad for him, when Kanda comes around he doesn't give a fuck if Johnny is making friends with you Tyki. You are going to lose the hand that so much as touches a hair on the poof ball's head.

Crouching down in front his... companion, Tyki mustered what he thought was a nice, friendly smile. "Hey, now." He murmured," Don't cry like that, It would a real problem if you didn't stop right now. Mmm?" Tyki had hoped his words would calm down the ,the kid. He was never any good around crying children. However it seemed to have the opposite reaction like a cat if it were to try to calm down a mouse. The tears that were resting on the boy's cheeks began to run freely and a noticeable shaking could be seen. "Wait wait wait, please stop crying," Tyki had smiled wider to try to calm down the small boy. He may as well have been trying to kill them though. It sure would of been easier to understand. The tears started to not only come down harder,a whimper reminiscent of a small animal had come out the supposedly gutsy boy's mouth. Tyki was at a standstill on one hand he could just leave and get named an asshole who made children cry. On another hand he could carry through with what he was currently doing and deal with the consequences. Ahh he was getting tired.....

Mustering up his courage Tyki made his move. Grabbing the boy underneath their shoulders before they even had a chance to react. Tyki raised himself from the floor carrying his compatriot with him. A shrill shriek filled the area as soon as their feet began to dangle in the air. "NO NO NO NO NO NO" being repeated like a mantra surprisingly loud from the boy's throat as they swung their limbs back and forth. Tyki had to hold them at arm's length to not get smacked. He wondered if the kid was having a temper tantrum now. Sometimes, Eeez would trip and fall and get angry at anyone who would pick him up. He guessed this was the same thing. Now, how did Momo and Clark calm him down when this happened. Ughhh you have no idea. Eeez never acted up when you were around. Welp, better continue on with what he was doing before. "Please, just stop that. I'm getting you up from the floor, REALLY, see I'm putting you down," Tyki said loudly shocking them enough to stop moving around wildly and quit down. Looking back up at Tyki the boy put on a vacant expression before a pout began to crease their lips. Tyki mentally prepared himself for what was coming as they opened their mouth. 

"Maaahh, you really scared me. When you make yourself smile like that it's really creepy don't do it again please. Oh! Thank you for getting me up I'm Johnny and you are Tyki Mikk one of the Noah right? Ah. You know Allen don't you. He's told me about you once before. Allen says you cheat and like young boys what do you think he meant by that wow this is my first time up close with a Noah...." a continuous stream of words seemed to spilling from the boys no Johnny's mouth. Tyki was at a loss for words, just a few seconds ago they were scared shitless and now they were grabbing onto his coat ,and pulling on his hair?! "...Lulu Bell doesn't count though. This is like your uniform right. Hmm it has an interesting design. I wonder who made it. Do you not not like your hair a lot huh Tyki? It looks like it bothers you though why do you keep it long? mmm... You smell like cigarette smoke do you smoke a lot does it ever bother you when you smoke is that the scar Allen gave you does it hurt sometimes i have a scar and sometimes it hurts so much I don't want to move anywhere I bet Allen feels bad about giving yo..."

Tyki had placed his hand on top of Johnny's head silencing them instantaneously. An exasperated sigh came out of his mouth as he ruffled the others hair, his other hand reached up to rub the space in between his eyebrows as his face began to scrunch up. "Mah, Johnny right?" a confused expression surfaced on Johnny's face at hearing the question. His head had slightly tilted to the side reminiscent of a confused puppy before he nodded a yes. "You can't just ask so many questions at once. I don't have the brains to keep up with all of them at once okay?" a half smile appeared on Tyki's face when he moved the hand from his face back down. The other hand moved to ruffle Johnny's hair again. It was was a lot softer than it looked and quite fluffy too. "Now uh..... what do you wanna know the most? Yeah, let's start with that okay?" Tyki was a bit surprised that they got used to him already. Even Allen started to hate him the moment he discovered he was a Noah. It was a bit concerning for the kid as he seemed to not mind the fact he was right by a ruthless killer. But who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth, this was the first time someone just wanted to talk to him and not tell him about their plans of marriage or the world's end.

"Um, I heard you had some human friends right? Could you tell me more about them, please?" Huh? Distracted by his own thoughts Tyki almost didn't hear Johnny's question. It definitely wasn't what he expected given any of the other questions he could hear were mostly about him ,but he was a bit happy that Johnny decided to want to know more about his friends. "Ahh, no ones asked me that before. Hmm let's see I have two that are a little older than me named Clark and Momo. And another little friend named Eeez he actually knows how to cook pretty well even though we don't have a lot really. We're... sort of travelers." the hand on Johnny's head had traveled down to his shoulder as Tyki began to get into his story. He was so focused on the kid beside him that he had failed to see the menacing figure stalking towards them. "We do odd jobs here and there. Just trying to live life you know. I love it, it's nice and simple with hardly a worry in the world. Say, I think my friends would really like you. You probably would suck at cards, but Eeez would love talking toOOH FUCK!!!"

A sword had just barely missed him, the wielder following close behind raising it up for another swing. "AH! Wait Kanda, he was just talking with me really. You can stop now, please. Please?" it seemed Johnny had come to his rescue as the long haired exorcist stopped seconds from connecting his sword to certain parts of Tyki's anatomy. Namely, the kind that kept his head on. "Tch," Kanda had already put his sword away turning to face the smallest person in the room, "What the hell do you think you're doing talking to a Noah idiot!" Kanda had grabbed one of Johnny's hands pulling him in the direction he came from. "Jerry's been looking for you saying something about food for the Talk Corner or whatever it's called. I should have known something like would have happened! Sometimes you're worse than Allen even" "*gasp* I'm sorry I was just a bit lost you know how everything looks the same here... Oh right!" Johnny had turned around to look at the dumbfounded Tyki a sweet smile adorning their face. "Thank you for helping me Tyki and answering my question bye!" "OI! JOHNNY! Only you would apologize to a damn Noah. TCH!" Kanda had also turned around though with a rather angry or jealous? expression on his face. Tyki felt like the next time they met, Kanda wouldn't waste any time in trying to cut him in two. How scary...

As they both rounded the corner and left. Tyki was left to deal with the aftermath. Pulling a lit cigarette out of thin air, Tyki felt the tension from the past few minutes overwhelm him. Ahh... He thought. I hope this ends soon... Turning around Tyki went in the direction where the stage for the Talk Corner was hosted. Hoping against hope that whatever happens won't be as bad as this. Oh, he was so tired....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not tomorrow but at least I did it. No, it wasn't. It wasn't even close. But... I did it.


	3. Johnny thought he was running after Allen, right? Oh no. He's very lost now isn't he...... Ahhhhh what's happening?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing Link's voice and running off stage after Allen, Johnny has found himself very lost. Just when he thinks all hope is gone. It's Tyki and is that a bar?! What happens when you put a drunk Noah and a drunk scientist together? Read to find out.  
> (Allen's gonna find out. :D in the next chapter... :/)

Thinking back on it, Johnny really should have known better than to run after Allen. Even if he had gotten stronger from training before he left the order, he still couldn't match an exorcist's speed or endurance. Before he knew it, Johnny had found himself losing Allen. Even worse, was the fact he had no idea where he was. The Talk Corner's backstage area was built like a maze, and because this was Johnny's first time here he had no idea what was where. Deciding not to waste the little energy he had Johnny stopped running blindly and stopped in front of a forked path. The path to right was completely dark, if Johnny strained his ears hard enough he could even hear a spine tingling giggle coming from it's depths. Deciding that even if Allen went down there, Johnny wasn't he would like to live thank you. He turned to the left path which was much more inviting. 

As Johnny went down the left path, which was brightly illuminated, he began to feel more and more uneasy. Allen was probably even more lost than he was, and knowing his lack of intuition the dark path is something he definitely would have chosen. As more and more thoughts about what could be happening to Allen raced through his head, Johnny couldn't take it anymore. He had no right to be called a friend of Allen if he didn't follow him no matter how bad the decision. Mustering up his courage Johnny went back to the fork in the path, this time going to the right. Johnny was engulfed in darkness the moment he stepped in. He couldn't see anything in front of himself even waving his own hand in front of his face didn't work. Walking faster Johnny hoped he found Allen soon or anyone for that matter. A Noah would even be wonderful company right now. Ha ha ha.

Even though his laugh could barely be called a whisper, it echoed loudly through the corridor almost seeming to come from someone else's mouth. Pretending to not have noticed the strange phenomenon, Johnny continued to go down into the depths paying no attention to the fact he had begun to walk even faster. It seemed as if there was no end in sight, time seemed to work differently here what must have been minutes felt like hours. What is just him or were there "footsteps" behind him?! Hehehehe? Johnny's thoughts began to get panicked as a shrill laughter started. He was sprinting now. He wasn't going to die like this!!! Ahhhhhh!!!! There was definitely someone behind him. He could hear them trying to catch up to him, but he would not be caught today and used like a rag doll.

Up ahead. There's... There's a light yes! Johnny thought to himself pleased the madness was going to be over soon. Turning a corner he found himself at. A BAR!!!! There! He could see it right in front of him illuminated by a soft, amber light. A real bar behind a stage set!!! Johnny quickly looked around to see if anyone was there, to scared to go anywhere else by himself. In a hidden corner of the bar, Johnny could see what he hoped was a friendly person. Walking towards them, Johnny wasted no time in sitting in the bar stool right next to them. "Ara, it’s the gutsy baby face. What are you doing here?" commented Tyki as Johnny sat down. "Ah, Th that's a bit mean Tyki. I didn't ma mean to get here. I was following Ah Allen!" Johnny had almost snapped the answer back, but since he was still shaking from his "journey" his words had become quite muddled. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, Johnny turned back towards Tyki for an important question. At least to himself it was important to himself. "Ummm, say Tyki, by any chance did something ....odd happen when you went down this path?" 

Tyki had pressed his face uncomfortably close to Johnny's. He was staring at him with a deadened expression. Johnny thought he could hear Tyki actually answering, but all he could hear were the words, "...through the wall..." "Though the wall? Huh? Eh, what do you mean through the wall? Hahaha?" Johnny was rather unamused when Tyki brought his face back only to take a swig of wine right beside him. Resting his chin on one of his hands Tyki answered again. "I said, I was tired from all the nonsense that happened from the goddamn hellhole that's called The Talk Corner. So the moment it was over, I went through the walls until I was somewhere alone. This my first time seeing this place too." A blush had spread across Tyki's face the more he talked. It was then that Johnny released that Tyki was likely drunk, sweat began to drip down his face as he realized the predicament he was in.

Johnny was still lost is his thoughts about the dangers of a drunk Noah when one of his cheeks were pinched. Tyki had moved back in front of Johnny's face this time with a silly smirk on. He seemed to be occupied with Johnny's cheek as he alternated between pinching and poking it. "Tyki could you please tell me why my cheek has amused you so much?" Tyki had momentarily stopped at the question before he held Johnny's face in his hands and began playing with it. "Hehehehe, you've got such a baby face even though we're the same age. How do you look this young mah? And why your cheeks so soft mehmmmehm...." Johnny was trying to pry Tyki's hands off his face, but unfortunately he could just barely budge them. "Ah, that's right we're both adults say have some wine with me it's quite good!" Tyki had finally released him turning back to the bottle of wine beside him. Johnny took the moment to make sure his face was still attached as it had gone numb. 

"I'd rather not Tyki I'm not much of a wine person." "Really, then let's see what else about you is like a kid Aha ha ha." A grin spread had split Tyki's face in half, his teeth looking strangely sharp as his eyes dilated. He was about to grab hold of Johnny's shirt when he let out a shrill shriek. "Iiiiiiieeeeeeehhhh, Wa wa wa WAIT a minute Tyki! I didn't say I wasn't going to drink. I...I...I just wanted something different. An adult!!! I'm adult so of course I drink HA....ha....hauh....." Tyki's face began to flicker like a neon light until it went back to his drunk expression. He had begun to faze right through the bar to the other side much to the amazement of Johnny. "Iiio, what drink do you want babyface? There's scotch, whiskey, bourbon, sake you don't like wine right so no..... mmm" Johnny had fully resigned himself to his knew nickname before saying meekly. "The whiskey please." If Johnny was going to stay here he may as well get drunk as he can. As the saying goes when in Rome do as the Romans do or when stuck with a drunk homicidal Noah get drunk also. Taking several bottles of whiskey and wine Tyki turned around to set them down on the counter. He turned back to the array of glasses that were displayed before choosing a wine glass. Johnny guessed he would be drinking whiskey in style then. 

After Tyki had fazed back to his bar stool, he handed Johnny his wine glass grabbing his own and filling it with the wine bottle he had already opened. Downing it in mere seconds, he looked to Johnny as if to ask what was taking himself so long. Picking one of the more expensive brands of whiskey, Johnny fumbled a bit with opening it before he poured it into his glass. Drinking it was harder than he thought. Johnny was used to have shot glasses of whiskey not wine glasses. He drank about half a glass before the burn got to much and he had to stop to cough. "Pffft, you call yourself an adult baby face, and yet you can barely drink alcohol hahaha." "Hey! I don't see you drinking whiskey out of a wine glass! I bet you'd do a lot worse if you did the same thing!" Johnny's face had begun to turn a light shade of pink as he drank the rest of the whiskey before pouring himself another. "Huh? Are you saying we have a drinking contest? Are you really up for it hmm baby face? You might blackout after only a couple of glasses heh, heh." Tyki reached for the same bottle Johnny had just opened before pouring himself a glass then downing the whole thing in one go. "Maah, You're on Tyki. First one to blackout wins!" If Johnny had been using his brains at the time. He would have remembered all he had to eat today was a mitarashi dumpling. So, he was essentially drinking on an empty stomach. And he was going to get very,very drunk....


	4. See it to believe it... or Not?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen Walker doesn't want to believe  what he's just witnessed. He can't. He shouldn't. Nothing about this makes sense and yet it's right in front of him. Allen Walker thinks he must be going crazy because Johnny Gill and that no-good-curly-haired-mole person getting along is just insane

Allen Walker fucked up. He just knew it.  He didn't mean to get distracted by the all you can eat buffet. He didn't mean to forget that Johnny had fled right behind him after hearing Link's ghost. Eeeuugh! 

He didn't mean to stay there for so long. He didn't mean it, but he had. And now he had to pay dearly for it.

He had just finished the burgers, and was making his way through Jerry-san's handmade cakes. Eyes tearing up at the quantity of such delicious food that he hadn't had for months. Because of this he was distracted from the ominous figure sneaking up behind him. Until, though, it had all but shoved him into the opposite wall.

"Hey, Beansprout! Where the fuck is Johnny?!" Kanda shouted a demonic look on his face. Allen had his own scowl, but it was dampened by his food filled cheeks. It was clear to Allen that Bakanda somehow thought it was his own fault that he couldn't find Johnny.

"Erh mehr nehr! Berhkerna!" Allen muffled back  swallowing the remainder of his food with a growl.

"What!? I can't understand you, you overgrown chipmunk!  Where is he!?!" Kanda had pulled him closer so they were face to face. He looked even more demonic now. But if someone from the outside took a look at him they would see that he also looked a bit worried even.

"I. Said. Bakanda. I. Don't. Know!" Allen bit back. He couldn't believe how stupid Bakanda was sometimes. But he couldn't be too angry at him, some were just born that way.

"Tch. Ofcouse a dumbass like you could lose someone literally handcuffed to you." Kanda had begrudgingly let go of him turning to face away from him to calm himself. But Allen could tell he could barely stop himself from docking him. Allen made sure to a move a good few inches away from the angered samurai.

"Well, you better go find him beansprout." Kanda spoke up once again turning to face him uncharacteristically calm. "There's a fork back the way we came. Johnny must have went in the opposite direction."

"And why can't you just find him?" Allen knew he was being unreasonable. It was partially his fault that Johnny got lost, but it wasn't like he wanted the tiny scientist to get spooked by Link's ghost too. A shiver tore through Allen at the thought of what Link's ghost could look like. 

Allen was thankfully ,somehow, brought to the present world by Kanda's still creepily calm voice. Maybe not that thankfull. "I have someone... I need to talk to. And your handcuff will tell you if your going in the wrong direction." Kanda had already walked past him, taking his silence as his affirmation. "You better find him Allen." Kanda gave him one last scowl as he rounded the corner. Somehow finally hearing his name so calmly from Kanda made him even scarier than normal.

"Hmph. Go find Johnny he says." Allen grimaced, "Not without an empty stomaaagh!" It was at that moment that Timcanpy finally made himself noticed. Throwing himself from the assortment of food to bite Allen on the head. As if angered by Allen's greed getting in the way of finding his friend.

"OW! Ow, ow. I get it, I get it Timcanpy. I'll go looking for him. I will! Really!" Cried Allen holding his head where the Gollum had bitten him. Timcanpy was grinning at him a trademark "Gaaah." Coming from it's mouth as it led the way to where Johnny had supposedly gone.

"Everyone is against me today. Huh?" Allen remised as he trailed afterword. Tears still in the corner of one eye as followed pouting.

The first thing Allen noticed as he went down the dark corridor in the opposite direction of where he started from, is that it looked like a place where he would get lost.

The white haired excorscist was certain that if it weren't for the smell of food this is where he would have. He also noticed that is was really, really long and dark. And just down right creepy. The further he walked the more more he felt like something was following him. "Umm, Timcanpy are you sure this is the right direction." Allen inquired softly. As if there was really an invisible entity behind him and was also listening to him talk to a strange yellow Gollum. Timcanpy answered by circling once around his head then turning back to the direction they were going. Yes, they were going in the right direction unfortunately.

As he walked further on the feeling only grew stronger. He was a bit put off by it ,but his need to get his poor friend Johnny out of this hell hole was strong enough to lead him onward. When Allen heard a shrill giggle behind him ,however, he stopped abruptly, turning around sharply to met his stalker head on only to be met with nothing.

"Haha. Silly me, I was just hearing things." 

"Maaah, Allen. What are you doing down here? Are you lost, too?" 

Allen whipped back around at the sudden question. Looking behind him to find none other than.... Road?!

"Waaah?! Road, how the hell did you get here!? Weren't you hurt by Apocrophys!?" He demanded all at once. He was incredibly shocked that it was Road following him. Even if it was rather like her to be creepy. But honestly he was relieved to find her okay. Wait. Allen realized. Did she ask if I was lost too. That must mean Johnny bumped in to her maybe she knows where he went.

"Wait, Road did you say someone else was lost? Where did they go!" Allen asked calmer now.

"They went this way. It was really funny. All I asked was if they wanted to play with me, but they went running." Road replied first with a smirk then a pout. Allen believed it was smart of Johnny to run away from her. Shuddering at the memories of what Road considered "playing". 

"Tyki has gone missing too. I overheard Wisely say that he just ran off. Can I come with you Allen? We can find them faster together hee hee hee." Road giggled cheekily. She looked adamant to go with him. And Allen didn't want to refuse, two is better than one. Though he certainly wasn't sticking around to find Tyki.

"Sure you can with me Road! Let's go and find them lead the way.♡" Allen said with a forced cheerfulness. Road giggled seeing straight through his act, but made no comment. Pulling him along in the direction she saw the pony-tailed figure go. They did pretty good in their search considering Allen was there and only got lost twice. Allen suspected that Road got lost a second time on purpose. 

Finally, they saw a pleasant light in front of them. When Allen strained his ears, he could even hear two people laughing. One who sounded just like.... "Johnny!" He exclaimed rushing forward. Relived about finding his lost friend.

"Allen! Wait for me! Hmmmph!" Called Road from behind him only seeing his white hair disappearing into the light.. She wasn't going to exert herself by running after and followed after at a slow pace. The light blinded her when she finally reached the threshold of the room. So she didn't see her favorite excorscist standing in doorway, ramming into his back.

"Allen! It's not polite to just stand in front people!" She chastised the unmoving figure sneaking around him. "What's gotten into you... oh!" Road couldn't help but smiling at the happy scene in front of her eyes. Obviously drunk, going by the amount and variety of empty alcohol bottles around the two. Tyki and the one Allen was looking for "Johnny" were happily catting away. It was quite a sweet scene to her since it had been some time since Tyki looked so happy. And she knew he liked humans a lot. A smile made it's way on her lips. She knew that Tyki had needed a moment like this to unwind. And if he needed a human to do it. So be it. 

"Ttyki and Johnny are..... are?!" Oh right Allen was here.

llen was speechles before the scene in front of him. Walking in he immediately notice the number of empty wine and whiskey bottles surrounding the bar that made him briefly if Cross had come back. Until, he saw the two figures sitting across from each other on bar stools. Closer to him was Johnny, he was greatly relived that he was okay and happy for the moment. Who was clearly pleased about the drunken conversation he was having with the figure next to him. Allen had considered coming closer but at that moment he had recognized the second figure. It was Tyki Mikk!!! 

"Ttyki and Johnny are..... are?!" he questioned out loud catching the attention of said two.

"*gasp* Allen you're here!! I'm so happy you're okay! I was almost attacked in that dark hallway by.... I don't know what was in there.... huh?" 

"Ah! It's the young man! *hic* How are you? Hey, baby face make some room." It was shocking how well they were getting along to Allen. Watching Tyki as he pushed Johnny over to the other seat who simply slumped over into it. They giggling and hiccuping the whole time as if they had just heard a funny joke that was still on their minds. Both of them being shit-faced drunk might have had something to do with it.

"C'mon Allen sit, sit! Me and Tyki were playing a game and I won!!!" Johnny exclaimed puffing his chest out proudly. Patting the seat in between him and Tyki enthusiastically.

"Oi, you only won because you drank the last bit of alcohol you brat." Chuckled Tyki leaning over to ruffle Johnny's and almost falling over on top of him. He then proceeded to pull Johnny in for a hug nuzzling the top of his head prompting Johnny in to a gillgle fit. It was this that got Allen to take action. Shoving them apart, he quickly pulled Johnny to the exit. 

"As much as I'd love to stay curly hair. I must be going I'm a minor you see, and I'm not supposed to be in such places. Seeing how you have found Tyki, Road. I'll be leaving, good bye!♡"

"Ah! But Aaaaallen! I'm not a minor why do I have to goooo!" Johnny whined dragging his feet. (Dammit) thought Allen. He hadn't counted on Johnny being a hindrance on their get away from the two. And since he was so drunk he was practically a dead weight in his arms. (Now what do do Aha! Timcanpy!) 

"Timcanpy! Distract Johnny please?" Allen whispered to the gold Gollum floating beside him. He was answered with a "gaahhh" before the Gollum shoved itself between Johnny and his view of the two others in the room immediately catching his attention.

"Oh, Timcanpy! Hehehe! Did you know you're my favorite type of Gollum. Your wings are so cute and I just love that tail of yours!" Johnny had quickly snatched the Gollum up squishing him and pulling on his wings and tail in his drunken stupor. It seemed the faceless gollum didn't seem to mind by the pleased noises coming out of its open maw. 

Knowing that Johnny was thouroughly distracted, Allen ran off. He had to go find Kanda right Now! The sooner they got out the better. Allen could never tell anyone what he had just seen. He doubted anyone would believe him either. He should just consider himself lucky that Johnny was unharmed.

"Maaaah, he ran off." Road finally spoke up. Allen's escape had happened so fast all she could do was sit and watch. 

"*hic* Road you're back!" Tyki exclaimed tears spilling from his eyes as he held her close.  
"I'm so happy! *hic Now Sherill won't be so creepy." (Oh. Well.) She thought as she patted the drunken Noah of pleasure. It was sweet while it lasted. (Now it's time to get him home).

"C'mon Tyki we have to get going now." She spoke calmly. Leading him to a door that appeared out of no where. Tyki was adamantly telling her about Johnny as he was lead through the door. How he had looked half his age, had hair that was so soft, and all manner of things that if he were not drunk he would have kept to himself. Road wish she had someone to talk to this was absolutely hilarious. But she had to keep herself a secret.

(Besides no one would believe Road is back.) Allen thought to himself.(Wait, I'm lost!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhh I'll finish it tommorow....


End file.
